Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 1
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 1 in Budapest, Hungary. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 01, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Timoteij represented Sweden with the song "Puls", which scored 154 points in the grand final and finished in 3rd place. Fantasifestivalen 01 Fantasifestivalen 01 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 1. Hosted by Danny Saucedo and Petra Marklund, 32 songs competed in a one-week-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 22, 24, 26 and 28 March 2013, a second chance round on 30 March 2013, and a final on 1 April 2013. Eight songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional two songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Among the competing artists were Marie Serneholt who later represented Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 6 and Malena Ernman who won the North Vision Song Contest 3 for Sweden and returned in North Vision Song Contest 7. Semi-finals and Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 22 March 2013 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Heaven Can Wait" performed by Star Pilots and "Spinning" performed by Gathania qualified directly to the final, while "Strong" performed by Sanna Nielsen and "Desire" performed by Darin qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 24 March 2013 at the Cloetta Center in Linköping. "Touch You Right Now" performed by Basic Element and "That's the Way My Heart Goes" performed by Marie Serneholt qualified directly to the final, while "Don't Worry" performed by Jonathan Fagerlund and "Psycho" performed by Sheelah qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 26 March 2013 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Ghost" performed by Amanda Jenssen and "Dance Our Tears Away" performed by John de Sohn feat. Kristin Amparo qualified directly to the final, while "S.O.S." performed by Ola Svensson and "Is That Enough" performed by Sarah Dawn Finer qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 28 March 2013 at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik. "Änglavakt" performed by Nanne Grönvall and "Puls" performed by Timoteij qualified directly to the final, while "Made Of" performed by Amanda Fondell and "Mysteries" performed by Laleh qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 30 March 2013 at the Sparbanken Lidköping Arena in Lidköping. "Don't Worry" performed by Jonathan Fagerlund and "Desire" performed by Darin were the two qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 01 was held on 1 April 2013 at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the two second chance winners qualified for the final, creating a ten song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Puls" performed by Timoteij as the winner. At Northvision performing "Puls" in Budapest (1st edition).]] There was controversy when it was decided by the NBU that Sweden would be automatically qualified for the grand final due to its funds putting into the contest. This was made to equal the semi-final participants number. During the running order draw at the Budapest National Theatre, Sweden was drawn to compete sixth in the grand final, following Greece and preceding Luxembourg, as well as drawn to vote in the first semi-final. Sweden placed 3rd in the final, scoring 154 points. On stage, Timoteij were joined by two backing vocalists. The Swedish performance focused on Timoteij with their instruments on stage. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Marie Serneholt. Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results There have not been any split results in the first edition. The voting method was 100% televoting. See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 01 *North Vision Song Contest 1 Category:NVSC 1 countries